Eternal
by Urijoshi
Summary: Yoruichi returns to her home town after running away 7 years ago to find that not everyone is exactly happy that shes back. Things go from bad to worse as Yoruichi and Soi Fong murder Yoruichi's stalker from high school. Yuri
1. Bad day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach which I'm sure you knew.**

**A/N: I don't know if Im going to continue with this or not. Please review so I know what everyone thinks of it.**

**Chapter 1: Bad day**

Yoruichi groaned in protest as she heard the her cell phone going off telling her someone was trying to call her. She didn't move. She was comfortable and wasn't about to ruin the comfort for whoever was calling. She pulled the blankets tightly around her to gather more warmth. The sound of the phone seemed to get farther away as she started to fall back asleep with the blanket wrapped around her and over her head. Her eyes shot back open as something heavy came crashing down on her back, pushing her into the matress. She tryed to inhail and struggle out of the blanket with no effect. Urahara laughed as he crossed his legs comfortably as he sat on Yoruichi. He patted his hand on what he asumed was her head. "Awake yet, Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi moaned in pain "Get...off me...you pig..."

Urahara chuckled and slid off of her then pulled the blanket away from her. Yoruichi tryed to grab it from him but he moved to the far end of her bed room so she would have to get up if she wanted to get it back. She was about to get up and tackle him to the ground when he phone rang again. With a sigh, Yoruichi crawled up her bed and grabbed the phone on her nightstand. She flipped it open and gently placed it aginst her ear. "Hello...?"

"Shihouin, get ur ass out of bed!! If you miss that train so help me I will beat the shit out of you!! Get up!!" Kuukaku's voice shouted loudly from the phone and into Yoruichi's ear. Yoruichi quickly held the phone away from her while Urahara who was still acrossed the room laughed at being able to hear what the woman on the phone was saying. "You hear me??!!"

Yoruichi groaned "Yeah, I hear you."

"Good!! Now hurry up and don't you dare think about going back to bed!!" Yoruichi was about to ask her why she had got her a train ticket for a train that left so early but Kuukaku hung up the phone before she had managed to ask. Yoruichi sighed and looked at the time that was displayed on her phone. She groaned and layed on the bed as the numbers 6:00am flashed on her phone. She begain to curl up on her bed, forgetting the blanket, when Urahara grabbed her arm "No, no, Yoruichi!" He pulled her arm and dragged her off of the bed "You have to get up!" He said as her head hit the carpet of her floor.

Yoruichi placed her arms over her head not moving from the postion she fell in "I don wanna...Its to early..."

Urahara laughed joyfully as if he was truely loving Yoruichi's torment "But you have to or you will miss the train..." He smiled and added innocently "And of cousre if you miss the train then you won't be able to see Soi Fong...Imagine how upset she'll be when you don't show up. She'll be in tears 'Oh no! Yoruichi-sama isn't here! My heart feels broken because my true love wouldn't even get out of bed for me!!' How could you Yoruichi?!" He playfully mocked Soi Fong with a grin on his face that sugested he knew something she didn't. Yoruichi rolled her eyes.

"You do a shitty impresion of Soi Fong. She would never say that." She smirked alittle trying to imagine Soi Fong saying those words but failed. Soi Fong was not the type to openly state how she was feeling especially when it came to her feelings about Yoruichi.

Sighing alittle, Yoruichi got off the floor and stretched "You're a bastard...I can't believe you guys got my ticket so early..."

"Well, if you wanted a different time you should have gotten it yourself. Besides, waking up before noon for once is good for you."

Yoruichi glared. She hated mornings and he knew it.

Urahara laughed even though Yoruichi found nothing funny. "Don't look at me like that, Yoruichi! It's scary!"

Yoruichi stared at the mirror, her gloden eyes relfecting back at her. She was nervous and continued to study her appearance to make sure she looked okay. This was going to be the first time in six years that she was going back to her home town that she ran away from with Urahara when they were children. After quickly pulling on a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt, Yoruichi pulled her long purple hair into a pony tail and ran down the stairs to meet Urahara who was busy making her breakfast.

He looked up as she entered the kitchen with a grin. She woundered why he looked so odd untill it hit her. He wasn't wairing his white and green beach-bum hat. She studied his unruley blounde hair but didn't say anything to him about it. She was too tired to tease him at the moment.

As she sat down at the table Urahara placed a large glass of milk in front of her and smiled "Ready to go?"

She simply nodded her head and stared tiredly at the glass. She felt her stomache twist into a knot as she thought about Soi fong. She wondered what she was going to say to her when she showed up. Would she be mad, releaved, upset, or even anything. The thought made Yoruichi so nervous she couldn't stand it. Urahara seemed to sense what she was feeling, as he always did, and sat down next to her. He spoke without even confirming who they were talking about but Yoruichi already knew. "I'm not going to lie to you. She will be beyound pissed." He looked sternly at her as she looked as though some had ran over her cat "But, if you don't go, then you will never give her the chance to forgive you."

Yoruichi sighed and looked away from him "Yeah, I guess youre right..."

Yoruichi glanced down a the table and spotted Urahara's hat. She smirked alittle as he got up to walk towards the fridge "On a happier topic, how about some eggs??"

---

Yoruichi smirked as she placed the stripped hat on her head. No dout Urahara would be furious when he relized she had taken it but she didn't care. It was punishment he desivered for waking her up so early. She sighed quietly and played with the rim of the hat untill a large, dark shadow fell over her. She looked over to see what had caused the light from the window across from her row to be hidden. Her dark skin plaed and her eyes widened in horror as a man who must have been six times her size sat down in the seat next to her not only taking up his seat, but half of hers as well. The man had a strange smell to him and looked as though he had never been physicaly active a day in his life untill now.

Yoruichi glared darkly at him as she felt her shoulder throb in pain as it was smashed aginst the window. He didn't seem to notice this as he reached into his back and pulled out a large bag of chips and chewed noisly on them and grunted. Yoruichi watched him for a moment in disgust as random cums fell out of his mouth and were caught in his beard. She tryed to restain herself from strangling the man before the train ride even started as she asked him rudley, "Do you mind not being a pig in front of me?!"

He looked at her quickly with an insane expression on his face that frightened her as she thought that he might try and eat her "Get ur own damn chips!!!" He yelled loudly at her and protectively wrapped his arms around the bag. Yoruichi nodded quickly hoping the man would not sit on her to tenderize her before swallowing her whole.

After an hour into the trip Yoruichi sifted angerily in the seat and tryed to focus on every single landmark that the train past. Even though she could not hear him any more through her headphones, she could still smell and feel him moving. She couldn't exactly talk about the way he was eating. After all, it had took her an hour to convince Kuukaku that if she let her stay with her while she was visting she wouldn't eat all of her food in one night (a promis neither of them were sure she could keep) but she couldn't help but feel disgusted by him. For the first time in Yoruichi's life she didn't feel like eating as she watched him devor the large bag of food that he had brought with him in such a short amount of time.

Suddenly a fowl smell filled the air. Everyone in the compartment looked towards them. The man continuied to eat his chips as the smell slowly got worse. Yoruichi felt her stomache tighten and bile rise in her throught as she thought of what the smell could be that was coming from him. She turned to her and smiled in a way that made her shiver "Whats wrong? You look a tad ill."

She couldn't take it anymore. She didn't care where she got moved as long as it wasn't anywhere near him. She quickly got up and grabbed her bags beofre moving out of the compartment. She found a small space between the back of the seats and the wall where she threw her belongings and crawled back with them to catch up on the sleep she was missing.

A few minutes after she had finally managed to fall alseep a man in a uniform came towards her. He studdered alittle as he spoke to her "uuumm...Miss...You c-can't sleep here...You uuhh have to return to your seat."

"No." Yoruichi said bluntly before closing her eyes again.

"B-but you can't stay here..."

Yoruichi opened her eyes and glared at him "Then move the fat ass who took over my seat with his stench!"

The man flinched alittle as she shouted at him "There is some one bothering you...?"

"Obviously!" She knew it wasn't his fault and she shouldn't yell at him but she was tired and now in a horrible mood. He just happened to be unlucky enough to be the one that found her and woke her.

"Well...I can find you a new seat..."

"That would be great." Yoruichi said with false enthusiasm.

---

Yoruichi whimpered as she tryed despritely to get her iPod to play even though the batteries had died. The old woman next to her coninued to talk to her about how adorible her grandchildren were dispite Yoruichi's obvious atemps to try and sleep. She wondered if purhasp Urahara has cursed his hat and this was consequents for stealing it.

---

yoruichi grinned broadly as she excited the train in a mad rush for freedom. She felt as though she could seriously get on her hands and kness and kiss the ground. Never again wouls she ever take the train. When she was ready to leave she was going to force Urahara to come and drive her ass back home. She couldn't help but grin as she grabbed her bags and headed into the crowd to find Kuukaku who was suposed to be waiting for her.

She looked up and was started to see a familiar fgure running at her. "Soi fong?" She asked confussed. She was even more confussed when saw Kuukaku screaming and running after Soi Fong who was getting closer. Before she could comprehend what had happened, The world faded into totall darkness as something very hard struck her in the face.


	2. Lost in memories

**A/N: Thank you very much for my reviews they make me very happy!! Soi Fong and Yoruichi are about 20 or so...I dont know I didn't really give that part much thought... And yes, Soi Fong did knock her out. **

**And as always please review for they make me smile.**

**Chapter 2: Lost in memories**

"You have to forgive her." Kuukaku said calmly as the nurse walked in. She quickly looked away from Kuukaku as if she were ashamed that she had looked. Kuukaku had grown used to this since she had lost her right arm. People would turn away from her as if it would make it better if they pretended she didn't exist. Kuukaku didn't seem to care or even notice but it only made Yoruichi's mood worse. She couldn't even count how many times she had gotten into fights at school for people talking about her arm or staring with wide eyes and open mouths as if she weren't even human.

Yoruichi waited for the nurse to leave the room before continuing her argument as Kuukaku reached into her pocket and pulled out her pack of cigarettes and lit one. "Like hell I do! She hit me in the head with a lead pipe! She could have killed me!"

Kuukaku laughed a little as she watched the door to make sure no one would come in and kick her out for smoking in a hospital. "You deserve it." She said bluntly.

Yoruichi crossed her arms and stared at her. Kuukaku squirmed nervously in her seat. She hated hospitals ever since she had spent so much time in one as a child. Yoruichi wasn't really found of them either having spent so much time with Kuukaku while she was there but it didn't compare. Kuukaku lost her entire family except her little brother in this hospital. This was the place where her worst memories lingered. The sound of Kuukaku screaming and crying had always been something that had haunted Yoruichi since then.

_Yoruichi watched as Urahara sat in his seat and stared at the floor with Soi Fong sobbing quietly next to him reaching for her father who was talking with the doctor quietly as if not to let them hear because he felt they were too young to understand the situation their friend was in. She shuddered as she heard Kuukaku scream from her hospital room. She watched as Soi Fong's father hung his head while he spoke to the doctor. Suddenly he ushered the three children towards him. Soi Fong clung to Yoruichi's arm as he bent down so he would be at eye level with them. He placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder as he spoke in a low voice that frightened them. "Kuukaku's mom and dad are gone... Only Kuukaku and Ganju survived the crash." Soi Fong cried into yoruichi's arm as Urahara looked away from all of them. "They're going to have to amputate Kuukaku's arm."_

_"What does that mean...?" Soi Fong asked quietly trying to dry her face._

_Yoruichi glared at the wall ahead of her refusing to watch Soi Fong cry. "They're going to cut her arm off, Soi." She said more cruelly than she had meant to._

_Soi Fong's face paled even more than usual giving her a dead look. Just like Kuukaku's parents Yoruichi thought bitterly before removing herself from Soi Fong's grip and walking towards Kuukaku's room. Every one told them to leave her alone and to stay away but she didn't care. She walked into the room to find her dark-haired friend sobbing loudly into her pillow. Yoruichi got unto the bed and layed next to her and wrapping her arm around her. She stayed their with her until she was forced to leave so that Kuukaku could get the surgery that was forever going to remind her of this night every time she looked in the mirror, every time some one stared, and every time she would want to hold some one._

Yoruichi watched her friend toss her cigarette out of the window before turning to Yoruichi and glaring at her "Besides, you're fine."

"You're right I only have thirty stitches in my forehead!" Yoruichi said sarcastically.

Kuukaku shrugged "You could be worse."

"She tried to kill me!"

"Once again, you deserved it. Don't get me wrong, I would have been very cross with her if she had killed you. I still love you but you deserved it for what you did to her, Yoruichi." She looked at Yoruichi who stared down at the pure white blankets of the hospital bed. Kuukaku's light green eyes never left Yoruichi as she spoke to her "She hit you in the head with a pipe. You left her without saying a word. You were all she had after her brothers died and her father became a drunk. She worshiped you and you abandoned her like an old doll that you got sick of playing with. When you left...God, Yoruichi when you left she fell apart. I couldn't even decide if I should be worried about her killing herself, you, or both. She was a mess. I have never seen her like that. I mean Soi was never really a happy kid but when you left she was a completely different person. She never speaks to any one unless its screaming at us to leave her alone." Kuukaku's voice started to rise as she felt her anger for the woman sitting in front of her grow. "Damn it Yoruichi she tried to kill her self last year! She's miserable! She wanted you to--"

"I know!!" Yoruichi yelled loudly at her while trying to force the lump in her throat to go down."Please...just stop."

Kuukaku sighed, sat down next to her, and wrapped her arm around her. Yoruichi leaned her head on her shoulder. Kuukaku smirked a little "You know what a good way to start to apologize to her would be?"

Yoruichi sighed a little "What?"

Kuukaku grinned a little "To pay for her bail."

---

Yoruichi didn't say anything as Soi Fong climbed in the back seat of Isane's car and slammed the door. Soi Fong sat aginst the door as if trying to stay as far as humanly possible from Yoruichi. Soi Fong stared out of the window and watched as the poilce station faded from her view. She was determined not to look at Yoruichi. She didn't want to see how badly she had hurt her. She was going to stay strong. She wasn't going to forgive her no matter what. Although she couldn't help but feel slightly greatful that Yoruichi had been talked into paying to bail her out considering she didn't have the moeny to do so herself.

Yoruichi glared out of the window as if she were trying to destroy it with her gaze. She couldn't believe that she had just got the girl who was arrested for assault out of jail when she was the one she had assaulted. She was pulled out of her rage by fear when her cell phone rang. The caller I.D showed Urahara's name and number. She considered ingnoring him but figured it would only make him madder. She answered the phone with a barely adible voice "Hello...?"

"Yoruichi you bitch, you stole my hat didn't you?!!!"

"uumm...maybe..."

"Damn it Youichi! Now Im gonna have to come all the way down there to get it!"

"I could just send it you know..."

"And leave my hat in the hands of people I don't even know!? Hell no! I'm coming down there I'll be there by tomarrow!"

Urahara slammed the phone down hard making Yoruichi jump. Soi Fong glared coldly at her "It seems I'm not the only one who can't stand you."

Kuukaku turned around in the passenger seat "Shut up, Soi Fong! I told you not to say anything negative to her!"

Soi Fong glared at her but didn't say anything.

Yoruichi stared once again out the window and mumbled "Bitch."

Soi Fong did the same and said qietly as if not let Kuukaku hear her "Whore."

Kuukaku turned around and faced them like a snake "Both of you shut up or do I have to make Isane kick ur asses out of her car and make you both solve your problems during your long walk home?!"

Yoruichi and Soi Fong looked away from her and said no.

Kuukaku smiled pleasntly "Good." and turned around.

Yoruichi spent the rest of the ride trying to avoid looking at Soi Fong but found it nearly impossible. She wished that could go back in time to when they were both happy.

_Soi Fong blushed deeply as Yoruichi hugged her around her waist "Marry Christmas, Little Bee!" _

_She grinned as Soi Fong stammered "M-marry christmas, Yoruichi..."_

_"What did you get me?" She asked excitedly without letting go._

_"You have to wait." Soi Fong said with alot more courage than she felt with Yoruichi so close to her. _

_Yoruichi pretended to pout but let go of her. "Fine, be mean."_

_Soi Fong tried to correct the mistake she believed she made as her friend teased her "I didn't mean--"_

_"Relax, Soi, I was kidding." Yoruichi smiled as Soi seemed to calm down ang give a small smile._

_"Now, Lets go open some gifts!" Yoruichi grinned and dragged Soi Fong into her bed room where the smallest, most pathetic tree Soi Fong had ever layed eyes on sat in the corner. Yoruichi frowned alittle as she saw Soi Fong staring at it "I know it isn't much...but It's all I could find this late."_

_Soi Fong quickly shook her head and smiled "It's fine." _

_Yoruichi smirked alittle and pulled Soi Fong down to sit next to her in front of the tree. Soi Fong looked down in guilt at the floor "I'm sorry that you had to miss the christmas party at Urahara's becasue of me..."_

_Yoruichi laughed soflty and patted her on the head "Don't worry about it, Soi. I'd rather be here with you anyways."_

_Soi Fong smiled as Yoruichi let her hand rest on Soi Fong's head. She looked into Soi Fon'g deep silver eyes and suddenly had the feeling that she was falling into them. She quickly turned away and looked down at the tree. Soi Fong looked confussed but didn't say anything. Yoruichi smirked and tossed somthing soft that was wrapped in christmas wrapping paper. Soi Fong opened it delicately as though she was afraidthat she'd brake it if she hurried. She blussed deeply as she pulled out a black sweater with yellow edges. Yoruichi smilled "You like?"_

_Soi Fong nodded and blushed untill her ears turned red as Yoruichi hugged her. Soi Fong looked down to avoid looking at yoruichi "Im really sorry I couldn't buy you anything...Dad was suposed to give me money but he spent it...but I made you this...It's not good though.." She held out a piece of paper that held a picture of Yoruichi, Soi Fong, Urahara, and Kuukaku that was drawn by Soi Fong. _

_Yoruichi stared at it "Damn Soi...this is amazing."_

_Soi Fong looked desprite "You really think so?"_

_Yoruichi smiled "Yeah."_

_Soi Fong smiled but continued as though she had done something wrong "I know It's not really a good gift..."_

_Yoruichi hugged her tighter "It doesn't matter to me if you can't buy me a gift. Spending time with you is enough for me, plus this drawing is seriously kick ass." Soi Fong woundered how red her face could turn before it finally exploded. Yoruichi knew how lonely Soi Fong was. especially since her father was to drunk to bother with spending christmas with her. She hated him for it. She couldn't understand why he would ever not want to spend time with some one as special as Soi Fong._

_"Yoruichi?" _

_"Hhhmm?"_

_"Do you promise...that you'll always be here for me?"_

_Yoruichi looked up at her "Yeah, I promise..."_


	3. Party

**A/N****: Okay, I watched this movie the other night that I really liked called Very bad things and it sorta made me come up with the idea for this chapter.**

**And of course (although I'm not sure if its even necessary at this point for me to say) Please review!!**

**Chapter 3****: Party**

Soi Fong glared coldly at Yoruichi from across the room as people gathered around her wanting to hear about her life since she had left. She watched them drink with her and laugh with her at whatever joke she made. She looked like a goddess in Soi Fong's eyes. She had her hair tied perfectly in a pony tail as she always did since she had grown it out, an orange jacket, and a black skirt that was short enough to make you notice but long enough to hide what every one around her wanted to see. She smiled at her worshipers and acted as though she were amused and happy as they were but Soi Fong knew just by looking at into her cat-like eyes that something was wrong. But she didn't care she reminded herself quickly and walked away before she could give it anymore thought.

Yoruichi watched as Soi Fong walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. Kuukaku bent down close to her "When you get a chance, go talk to her. I'll keep them busy, alright?"

Yoruichi nodded and absentmindedly slapped away the man's hand that had been trying to feel her leg for about an hour now. She had given up yelling and screaming at him some time ago after her head started to pound where her stitches were. Kuukaku had tried encouraging her to talk to him claiming that he was very charming when he was sober but she didn't care. She had no interest in him. He had dark black hair and piercing blue eyes. She may have even found him attractive some time ago but lately it seemed that all she could think about was Soi Fong.

She got to feet and made her way across the room without realizing that the man was fallowing her. She knocked softly on the bathroom door "Soi?"

"Go away, Yoruichi."

"Please, can I come in?"

"..."

"Soi?"

"Fine."

Yoruichi opened the door and walked into the slightly small bathroom and shut the door. She sighed a little as the dark haired man came in with her.

Soi Fong glared at him with all the anger she could muster as she sat on the sink trying to block out the blaring music that was coming from the other room. She had watched him touching Yoruichi and although she pretended it didn't bother her, it was driving her insane. She watched as he tried to touch her breasts and yoruichi slap his hand away. She thought about throwing him out the window as Yoruichi was about to say something but stopped to slap his hand away again.

"Soi Fong, I know that you're--" She slapped him again "Mad at me, and I don't blame you but--" She glared at him and slapped him away "I really want to try and--"

She slapped him hard again and his hand jumped back up to her breasts.

"God damn it, stop touching her!!" Soi Fong shouted before she could stop herself. The man didn't seem to notice her there as Yoruichi tried moving away from him until he grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her towards him to kiss her. Soi Fong jumped down from the sink and grabbed him by his shoulders. Before she even thought about it, She pushed him into the mirror and watched as his head fell into the glass and broke it. No one outside the small heard the crash through the loud music.

The two were completely silent and stared at him as he lay silently on the ground in a pool of blood that surrounded his head.

Yoruichi's face paled "Holy shit Soi, you killed him!"

"I didn't mean to!! He was--" She wasn't about to say why she had did it but Yoruichi already knew. She shook nervously as she stared down at him. She couldn't believe she had just killed some one, even some one like him.

Yoruichi placed her hand on Soi's shoulder "Okay, we just have to think. First, we have to get rid of the body and keep everyone out of here until we can clean this mess up."

Soi Fong nodded stiffly deciding now was definitely not the best time to hold her grudge.

"Okay... We have to wait until every one leaves before we can actually take the body out of here. For now, we have to wrap him up in something, place him in the bathtub, then clean up the blood and glass."

Soi Fong looked up at her "Jeez, you act like you've done this before."

Yoruichi shrugged "I watch to much T.V."

Soi Fong rolled her eyes then leaned down to grab his upper half. "Help me lift him into the bath tub..."

Yoruichi nodded and grab his feet. Together the two lifted him and dumped him into the tub. Yoruichi stared at the glass and blood. "I'll so get the mop. If any one tries to come in tell them that you're sick. I'll tell them that you puked on the floor and that the mop is to clean it up. "

---

After an hour of picking up pieces of glass and scrubbing every last drop blood off the floor the two leaned against the wall side by side. "So...what do we tell Kuukaku about the mirror?" Soi asked breaking the silence that had filled the bathroom since the two had started cleaning.

"Shit...I didn't even think about it... We'll just tell her one of us got pissed at the other and was going to punch the other but missed and hit the mirror..."

Soi Fong sighed and leaned her head on Yoruichi's shoulder forgetting for the moment that she was supposed to be angry with her. "That's stupid.. So you really think she'll believe us?"

Yoruichi smirked alittle and hoped Soi Fong didn't notice the light blush that had crept arcossed her face as Soi Fong leaned on her "She will if we say you're the one who tried to hit me."

Soi Fong was about to say something but realized that it was indeed more believable that way. After all, she had already tried to kill her once.

Neither of the two noticed when the man poked his head out from the bathtub to try and figure out what was going on. His head spun and his vision blurred before he fell back into the tub with a soft thud that went unnoticed as well by the two.

Soi Fong frowned as she suddenly realized that it took murdering some one before she was able to forgive Yoruichi even a little, yet she felt oddly happy. If she could forgive Yoruichi even a little, then that was hope for her that one day she might be able to forgive her completely. Then maybe things would be at least close to the way they used to be when she was happy.

---

Yoruichi and Soi Fong walked awkwardly as they carried the man they believed to be dead to the spot where they had dug a six foot hole. Yoruichi sighed as they set him down next to it. She placed her hands on her knees and panted as Soi Fong plopped on the ground next to her panting equally as hard.

The man slowly sat up trying to figure out his surroundings. All he manged to take in was the night sky before heard a loud pitched scream and saw a shovel flying towards his face. Yoruichi struck him repetitively in the head until blood soaked the shovel.

Panic filled her even more as she realized what she had done. Soi Fong laughed a little and looked close to passing out "Great. First I kill him now you."

Yoruichi felt sick as she spoke in what she hoped was a confident voice "It's okay... We'll just bury him like planned...and my shovel with him."

They pushed him into the hole and threw Yoruichi's shovel in with him. They took turns filling in the hole until it looked as though the ground had never been touched.

They got back into Isane's car that they had borrowed and headed back to Kuukaku's house in silence as yoruichi drove.

once they were back to two clasped on the couch, exhausted after their little adventure.

---

Kuukaku tilted her head slightly as she walked into her living room to find Yoruichi and Soi Fong covered in dirt, sleeping crawled up together on her couch. She supposed whatever twisted and strange thing they had done to end up like that didn't matter as long as the two were finally starting to get along and acting the way they used to with one another. Which meant they weren't trying to kill each other.


	4. Evil hat

**A/N:**** Okay...I know, I suck. Sorry this update is a little late but I have been very busy and havent had time to finish the chance to finish the chapter. But anyways... I hope you like the new chapter and please review. Urahara's back!!!!**

**Chapter 4:**** Evil hat**

Soi Fong chewed on her cereal slowly and found it hard to swallow as she thought about what she had done. She had murdered some one... okay, technically, Yoruichi had murdered him but it was still her fault. If she had never caused them to believe he was dead he wouldn't be in the ground right now. He would still be alive. She wondered if he had a family, maybe even kids. She wondered if they were sitting at home right now wondering where he is.

Yoruichi crept into the kitchen and spotted Soi Fong. A grin pulled across her face as she walked quietly towards her and tilted Urahara's hat slightly so she could see her target better. Soi Fong didn't look up from her bowl as Yoruichi carefully rested her hands on the back of Soi Fong's chair. She bent down close to her face and stayed there for a moment before licking the side of Soi Fong's cheek. "Good morning, Soi."

Soi Fong let out a yelp and fell back in her chair as she felt Yoruichi's tongue run down her cheek She watched in horror as if in slow motion as her bowl fell with her and landed on top of her spilling milk every where. Yoruichi tried to choke down her laughter "You should really be careful, Soi." She ducked quickly as Soi Fong's bowl came flying past her head and crashed on the wall.

Both of them fell deadly silent as Kuukaku's loud voice came from the upstairs "You two had better not be braking anymore of my belongings or I'm gonna kick both ur asses!!" Soi Fong glared as Yoruichi giggled. She couldn't understand how Yoruichi was so cheerful after last night. Of course, even though she didn't want to admit it, she was feeling a lot happier since she and Yoruichi had been getting along.

"Hurry up and get changed." Yoruichi told Soi Fong with a slight grin.

"Why...?" Soi Fong looked at her suspiciously.

Yoruichi sighed "Why can't you just get all excited that I'm taking you some where, run to get changed, and come back eagerly like you used to??"

"Because, I don't trust you." Soi Fong said bluntly and stared at her.

Yoruichi frowned a little "You're such a pain! Come on, I wanna get some ice cream!!"

Soi Fong rolled her eyes "Fine."

---

Soi Fong sighed a ittle as she played with the straw that was sticking out of her milkshake while Yoruichi shoved her ice cream down her throat as fast as she could without getting a brain frezze while still managing to look graceful at the same time. She had missed coming to this place with Yoruichi when they were kids but she didn't voice this out loud. Soi Fong jumped as Yoruichi suddenly grabbed her and pushed her under the table "Yoruichi what are you--" Yoruichi quickly placed her hand over Soi Fong's mouth and pointed out the ice cream shop's window. Soi Fong's eyes widened in horror. Walking outside with bandages around his head, was the man that they had believed they had killed. He looked furious as his bright blue eyes scanned the area. Soi Fong hadn't even noticed her mouth hanging open until Yoruichi pushed it closed. "God damn, he must have more lives than a cat!" Yoruichi said as she watched him form under the table.

"You realize what we have to do don't you?" Yoruichi asked without taking her hand away from Soi Fong's mouth.

Soi Fong shook her head.

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes "We have to kill him."

Soi Fong's eyes widened as she tried to struggle out of Yoruichi's grip. As soon as she got free of Yoruichi she shouted loudly causing every one in the shop to stare "We already accidentally killed him twice, I'm not doing it again!!!"

Yoruichi quickly returned grabbed her again and whispered into her ear causing her to blush deeply despite what they were talking about. "But if we don't, he'll go to the cops. Imagine how much trouble you would be in. Assault was bad enough for your criminal record. Imagine what beating some one and burying them alive would be."

Soi Fong paled and felt ill as her heart sank "what should we do...?"

"We have to make it look like it was a suicide or an accident."

Soi Fong looked at her skeptically "And how exactly are we going to do that?"

Yoruichi looked thoughtfully out of the large window. "We'll wait until he has a few them well kill him and drag his body to the zoo. Then we'll bump his body in the polar bear exhibit and make it look like he fell in while drunk and they ate him."

Soi Fong's mouth hung open for a minute trying to figure out if she was serious or not. "Yoruichi, that's the stupidest plan I have ever heard!! No one will fall for that!!"

Yoruichi looked slightly offended "That's not true, it worked in this movie I watched!"

"Yoruichi that was a movie!!"

"So what!! It was a damn good movie!!"

Soi Fong glared at her disapprovingly.

Urahara scratched his head slightly as he listened to Yoruichi and Soi Fong argue. He smirked as he noticed Yoruichi wearing his hat. He carefully lifted it off her head without her noticing and placed it on his own before speaking to them from behind. "Plotting your first murder I see."

Yoruichi and Soi Fong both screamed and grabbed onto each other as he spoke. They had not noticed him there and were even more scared by the fact that he had heard them. Urahara sighed and looked down at them as if he were scolding children. "I want to know exactly whats going on."


	5. Hungry kitty

**A/N****: okay, I swear some how I will start to update faster...right...**

**anyways I hope you enjoy and please review. This chapter is kinda random.**

**Chapter 5****: Hungry kitty**

**Monday 12:58am**

_Yoruichi crept down the stairs as quietly as she could which was rather difficult with Soi Fong whinning behind her "Yoruichi, we shouldn't be doing this! Urahara said to stay in our rooms!" Yoruichi waited until they were past Kuukaku's room to respond._

_"Do you always do what people tell you to do?"_

_"Everyone but you."_

_Yoruichi seriously douted this but didn't say anything as they made their way down the stairs and into the living room that was so dark at night that you couldn't see anyone even if they were directly in front of you. Soi Fong was thankful for this as Yoruichi grabbed her hand to make sure she was there causing her to blush. "I don't understand why I have to come with you..." _

_Yoruichi sighed "I'm hungry and I didn't want to come down here alone...Kuukaku's house is scary when it's dark..."_

_Soi Fong couldn't believe what she was hearing "You mean to tell me you're afraid of the dark?!"_

_"No." Yoruichi looked around nervously even though she was unable to see anything anyways "It's just, remember when were kids and we sent the night here and Kuukaku told us those stories about how this place was haunted and then it showed up...well, I never really forgot about it and since then this place has really creeped me out."_

_Soi Fong silently cursed Yoruichi for reminding her. Even now she still firmly believed that someone or something was there with them that night. She had never been so scared before and had not spent the night at Kuukaku's house for almost 9 years after. In fact, the first time she had was the night that Yoruichi had came back._

_Soi Fong gasped as yoruichi tightly grabbed her arm and froze in the middle of what Soi Fong assumed was still the front room "Did you hear that?!"_

_"Hear what?!" Soi Fong practically squealed._

_Soi Fong screamed louder than she thought she had the ability to as Yoruichi lept on top of her._

_Yoruichi giggled as she tried to quiet her "It's okay it's just me now hush or you'll wake everyone up!"_

_"You bitch!" Soi Fong shouted as she tried to get her heart down to a normal beat._

_Yoruichi pulled Soi Fong to her feet while still giggling "You're so easy to scare."_

_"Screw you!"_

_Yoruichi continued to giggle like a little girl as she drug a now very reluctant Soi Fong into the kitchen. As they entered Yoruichi ran straight for the cabinet without turning the lights on "Hey we should make some brownies."_

_Soi Fong glared "It's 1:00 in the morning Yoruichi."_

_"So?"_

_Soi Fong rolled her eyesand stared off into the darkness. She tried to move her arm as she felt someone continuously poked her. She finally got annoyed and shouted "quit it Yoruichi! You're not scaring me!"_

_Soi Fong could feel the color drain from her face as she heard Yourichi's voice come from across the room "Quit what?" _

_Sensing that something was wrong Yoruichi flipped on the lights. She stared in horror as she say a girl with dark black hair falling over her face and pale skin grabbing Soi Fong's arm. Soi Fong and Yoruichi both screamed at the same time. Soi Fong tore her arm away from the woman and bolted for the door with Yoruichi. As Yoruichi went to leave the room the door slammed seemingly by itself in her face. Soi Fong and Yoruichi both scrambled for the kitchen window and both tried climbing out of it at the same time while shoving each other trying to get out first as the figure came closer. Yoruichi finally boosted Soi Fong out before crawling herself and bolting arcoss the road quickly passing Soi Fong._

_Kuukaku laughed hysterically as she flipped her hair back and Urahara grinned as he walked into the kitchen. "Damn I forgot how fast Yoruichi could run."_

_Urahara chuckled softly "Yeah, I cant believe shes even faster when shes scared."_

**----**

**Tuesday 2:34am**

_"You've got to be kidding me!"_

_"Come on Soi! I'm hungry!"_

_"Have you forgotten what happened that last time we went wondering around this house at this time? Kuukaku went the grudge on our ass!!"_

_"It's not like its going to happen again besides at least this time we know its her! Please Soi I think I'm gonna die!"_

_"You just ate like 2 hours ago!"_

_"I know but I'm hungry!!"_

_Soi Fong glared and rolled out of her sleeping bag. Tomorrow she was definetly spending the night in her own house no matter how much Yoruichi cried. "Fine but you had better hurry or I'll leave you."_

_"Thank you, Soi!" Soi Fong blushed deeply as Yoruichi wrapped her in a hug that she thought she would die from as Yoruichi's breasts were smashed against her face._

_They made their way quietly to the kitchen and thankfully without anyone jumping out at them. Soi Fong sighed as she tryed her hardest to look away from Yoruichi's butt which was in the air as she bent down to look around in the fridge. Yoruichi jumped and hit her head on the fridge as she heard the door slam. Soi Fong ran towards Yoruichi as they both stared at it. The lights began to flick on and off at a rapid pattern. Yoruichi looked at the light switch to find it resting perfectly still. Soi Fong clung to her and whispered "I'm sure its just a short or something..."_

_They both jumped as the door slammed open and Kuukaku came storming in "What the hell are you two doing?" Yoruichi looked in to see the lights in the front room doing the same._

_"Just getting a snack...Whats wrong with the lights?"_

_Kuukaku tilted her head slightly you mean you guys didn't mess with anything..you know to get us back or something?" She asked asked as a very tired looked Urahara walked into the kitchen._

_"Wha's goin on...?" The four of them looked at each other as they heard knocking on the walls and the sound of someone running up the stairs._

_Yoruichi looked over to see Fong floating on the ceiling "Yoruichi!!!!!"_

**-----**

Yoruichi sat up in her bed as her eyes flashed open. Her heart pounded against her chest as she realized that she had been dreaming. She wondered why it had been about a ghost and more importantly, why Soi Fong had been staring at her butt. She suddenly felt something rub up against her and jumped until she realized that sometime in the middle of the night Soi Fong must have came from half way across the room and layed next to her. She sighed a little and layed back down close to Soi Fong. Her eyes widened as her stomach made a loud growling sound. She suddenly felt like waking Soi Fong up to go get a snack...


	6. Things left unsaid

**A/N**** okay, things are a little more serious in this chapter but of course not too serious. Anyways enjoy and please review.**

**Chapter 6****: Things left unsaid**

_"Um, Yoruichi?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Have you ever, um, ya know...loved another girl..?"_

_Yoruichi turned to look at her friend for the first time all day. Soi Fong looked down nervously at the grass as she felt Yoruichi's gaze on her. Yoruichi turned back to stare at the moon as thought about what she would tell her. She had wanted to avoid this talk. She wanted to become disconnected from Soi Fong in hopes that it would make leaving easier so decided to try and avoid the subject by pretending to be incredibly stupid and blind to her friends real meaning in hopes she would stop talking about it._

_"Of course. I love you don't I? You're like my sister."_

_"T-that's not what I meant..."_

_Yoruichi turned on her side with her back facing her friend. She played with a strand of grass as she spoke "No." A part of her was disturbed that she could lie so easily to her the other part was thankful._

_"Oh..."_

_Yoruichi felt guilt pull at her as she heard the disappointment in her voice. She wanted to tell her the truth, she wanted to ask her to come with her but she knew she could never do that. She knew that if she asked Soi Fong wouldn't hesitate to fallow her but she wouldn't let her. Soi Fong was a straight A student with a good future. Yoruichi would never let her ruin it even if she had to brake her heart right along with her own._

_So she lied. "Soi Fong, would you ever tell anyone if I told you a secret?"_

_Soi Fong shook her head "Of course I wouldn't. I would never tell any of your secrets."_

_"Urahara and I are planning on getting married when we graduate."_

_Soi Fong was completely silent. Yoruichi didn't dare turn around to see her expression. She felt sick for even saying such a thing that she knew must have hurt her more than anything._

_"R-really? That's great, Yoruichi..." Soi Fong said as she tried not to scream, cry or both._

_Yoruichi tore up the blade of grass "Yeah..." She wasn't sure which made her more sick. The thought of lying to Soi Fong or the thought of marrying Urahara. She loved Urahara but not in that sense._

_"Come on Soi, lets go in. I'm getting cold." She stood up and instead of extending her hand to Soi Fong as she normally would she walked into the house, leaving her behind._

_Soi Fong waited until she saw the door to the house close before letting out a small sob. She never should have asked her. Now she was sure that Yoruichi hated her. Now she was going to get married to Urahara. She had known for a while that Yoruichi was hiding something from her but she had no idea that that was it. She had always thought that Yoruichi was just teasing when she said those types of things to him. She never would have thought that Yoruichi would actually love him. She was stupid for even thinking that she would ever have a chance with someone like her._

_Yoruichi sighed as she layed on her bed. She didn't bother to check if Soi Fong was still outside. She needed to put as much distance between them as possible. She didn't want Soi Fong to miss her. She wanted Soi Fong to continue being a good student, to go to collage, to be something more than Yoruichi herself could ever be. Soi Fong was all that mattered to her and she would do anything to ensure that she would be happy. She had no idea what leaving would actually do to her._

Urahara looked sadly at his best friend as he pulled the car into a parking space in front of the library. He had forgotten that Yoruichi always looked so emotionless after being used to seeing her so incredibley happy since she had been with Soi Fong. A part of him wished that he could male her that happy but her knew that would never happy. Soi Fong was the only one she would ever love and he needed to except that. He had gotten so used to Yoruichi's quiet behavior and distance that he hadn't realized how unhappy she must have been back home until he saw her with Soi Fong. It was as if she couldn't be happy unless she was with her. Even though they had been apart for only an hour now Yoruichi was already sulking. He had drug her with him so she would do something other than sleep while Soi Fong was at school but now he regretted it. At least if she was asleep he wouldn't have to see how miserable she was.

"Yoruichi, you wanna get something to eat after this?" He asked in a desperate attempt to cheer her up.

"I'm not hungry."

Urahara gaped at her unable to comprehend what she had said "Huh?"

"I said I'm not hungry." Yoruichi opened the car door "Are you coming or what? and stop looking at me like that you look like a walrus."

Urahara quickly closed his mouth and got out after her. "I do not!"

---

Yoruichi couldn't help but grin as they pulled up to the state university as Soi Fong walked towards the car. She opened the back door of the large black car that belonged to Urahara to sit next to Yourichi.

Yoruichi grinned broadly "Hey, Little bee."

Soi Fong smirked a little "Hey."

"How was school?"

"You are so patronizing."

"I am not! I just want to know how your day was."

"It was fine."

"Good." Yoruichi laughed a little as Soi Fong blush when she placed her head on her shoulder. "I'm glad."

The rest of the ride back to Kuukaku's was silent. As they pulled up to the house Yoruichi saw Kuukaku frowning at them "Does my house look like a hotel to you people? I swear it's like I have a sign on my door that says all are welcome! You people just stay without even asking!"

Soi Fong looked confused and wondered if she was yelling at her considering she had spent the night almost every night since Yoruichi had arrived "I'm sorry. Do you want me to leave?"

Kuukaku frowned even more "What you thing my house isn't good enough for you? Huh Soi Fong?! Are you too good for my hospitality?!!"

Soi Fong paled a little " I didn't mean that! I just--"

"Relax, I was joking." Kuukaku grinned as Soi Fong nervously clung to her hoodie. Yoruichi giggled at her as she stepped out of the car with Soi Fong clinging to her as if scared Kuukaku would try and grab her.

Urahara smiled as he wrapped his arm around Kuukaku's waist "I'm home honey, whats for dinner?!"

Kuukaku smirked "Roasted cat!"

Yoruichi spun around "Kuukaku, that's not even funny!! How dare you talk about raosting a poor Innocent cat! Go fry yourself a dog but leave my kind out of it!!"

Soi Fong frowned at them "You people need help."

----

Yoruichi sighed as she looked up at the night sky. Soi Fong sat closely next to her. She had a slight fear for falling as Yoruichi layed next to her on Kuukaku's roof. It reminded her of the last day she saw Yoruichi before she had left. She frowned as she looked down at her friend "You guys never did get married, did you?"

"Oh, we did. We had a kid too be he died because we had ran out of money and had to eat him."

Soi Fong's eyes grew slightly wide as Yoruichi grinned "Hey, it was him or us!"

"That's disgusting!"

"I don't know it was pretty tasty!" Yoruichi laughed as Soi Fong glared at her "Okay, okay, no we didn't have a kid or get married."

"Than why did you leave?"

Yoruichi stopped smiling "Urahara needed me..."

"Then why didn't you take me with you?" Soi Fong asked without looking at her.

"That's because you were better off here.."

"How the hell do you know whats better for me?!"

Yoruichi looked up sadly at Soi Fong's frustrated expression "I said I'm sorry a million times what more do you want?"

"I want you to mean it!"

Yoruichi looked away determined not to let Soi Fong see just how much that had hurt her.

"I do mean it."

"No, you don't! You only say that because its what I want to hear! You don't say it because you mean it!"

Yoruichi didn't say anything to her because she knew it was true. She didn't mean it. She didn't regret leaving her because if she had went with them she knew that she would be as successful as she was now.

"Soi Fong... I lied to you."

Soi Fong glared at her for changing the subject but decided to let it go for now. "About what?"

"When I told you that I had never been in love with another girl."

Soi Fong stared at her confused as she climbed down the roof without saying anything else about it. Instead she asked "Wanna go get some ice cream?"

Soi Fong rolled her eyes as she fallowed her down "Does it matter if I tell you no where is open this late at night?"

"Nope!"

Soi Fong sighed as her feet rested on the ground "Fine. We'll go wounder around town looking for ice cream in the middle of the night."

"Great! Then its a date!"

"Huh?! What do you mean its a -- Yoruichi wait for me!!! Don't run so fast!!!"

Yoruichi laughed as Soi Fong chased her down the street. She was truely happy for the first time in her life. She kived a life that was mostly without regret. But if there was anything that Yoruichi ever regretted, it was simply not saying good bye to her little bee.


	7. Kuukaku's anger

**A/N****: I hope you guys like the new chapter and please review.**

**Chapter 7****: Kuukaku's anger**

Yoruichi ducked behind the couch as a lamp flew past her head and shattered on the wall. She listened carefully as Kuukaku's loud footsteps came closer at a rapid pace. Yoruichi waited until she was closer before dashing across the room and behind an arm chair as knives were thrown at her and narrowly missing. "I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry won't refill the fridge!!" Kuukaku shouted as she knocked the chair over and tryed to grab Yoruichi who quickly dashed away before she had the chance.

Kuukaku stopped dead in her tracks as did Yoruichi when they heard the door knob to the front door twist. Yoruichi tried to figure out who would possibly be coming over at 11:00 at night. Soi Fong was in the kitchen doing her homework, Urahara was asleep (amazingly through all the noise) and Kuukaku was throwing things at her. Who else should be here? Yoruichi struggled to remember who was missing when the answer krept through the front door as if hoping no one would notice him. Yoruichi suddenly realized that she hadn't seen Ganju once since she had arrived until know. She silently wandered were he had been when Kuukaku was suddenly hovering over him completely forgetting about Yoruichi who had the feeling that she she run as fast as she could before Kuukaku exploded.

Kuukaku's voice seemed to shake the enitre house as she shouted at her little brother "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!!! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO COME HOME FOR TWO WEEKS NOW YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRAT! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU FOR EVEN BOTHERING TO COME HOME AT ALL!!!!!!!!"

Yoruichi shook as she clung to Soi Fong's arm after she had wandered in to see who Kuukaku had been screaming at besides Yoruichi. To two girls held on to each other for dear life as Kuukaku lifted her brother from his feet as slammed him and the ground and began to beat the living crap out of him.

Yoruichi and Soi Fong both began to slide towards the front door that had been left open and slipped out. The night air felt cool against Yoruichi's face. Soi Fong jumped a little and grabbed Yoruichi's arm tightly as Kuukaku's voice could be heard from inside the house "YOU LITTLE BASTARD I'LL TEACH YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU RUN AWAY FROM HOME!!!"

Yoruichi couldn't help but grin as she looked up at the sky. She turned to face Soi Fong who was still shaking slightly "Remember hoe made she got the first time he ran away?"

Soi Fong shivered "How can I forget? She hospitalized him."

Yoruichi laughed "She's always been so temperamental."

Soi Fong nodded in agreement as she looked off down the street the gaze into the houses where some people still lingered awake as they did. She remembered when she had first actually seen Kuukaku really get made. It wasn't exactly a pleasant memory for her.

_Soi Fong walked closely behind Yoruichi who walked down the hall with confidence that Soi Fong could only wish she had. She looked like a goddess as she passed the other students who worshiped her. Her short purple hair swayed a little as she walked. She suddenly turned around and grinned making Soi Fong blush deeply "Morning Soi."_

_Soi Fong stuttered aslightly as she spoke "G-good morning Yoruichi..."_

_Yoruichi stopped and waited for Soi Fong to catch up before moving on. "So, you comin tonight?"_

_Soi Fong looked confused "Where?"_

_"To Urahara's after the track race."_

_"Why would I do that?"_

_"Because there is a party and I will be there. So will everyone else so you should come."_

_"I don't know... You guys will be drinking and I'm sure you won't want me around..."_

_Yoruichi stopped to face her friend "Don't be stupid. I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want you around. So I want you to come to the race then let me give you a ride to Urahara's okay?"_

_Soi Fong knew she should refuse. She was going to be late enough for staying and watching Yoruichi's race after school let alone going to a party but of course she said yes._

_----_

_Soi Fong sat nervously in the car as Yoruichi drove them closer and closer to her potential doom. Yoruichi had of course one the race and broke several records while doing it. She was the fastest on the track team at school and was favored greatly by the coaches. Soi Fong had gotten in their school for her incredible grades, yourichi for her speed. Soi Fong sighed a little as she realized exactly how differnt they were. Yoruichi was fast, tall, strong, beautiful, talented, and most of all perfect while Soi Fong was short, unathletic, weak, ugly, slow and flawed. She smiled a little despite herself knowing that Yoruichi would completely disagree as she always did when Soi Fong spoke badly about herself._

_Yoruichi looked next to her to see her friend looking out the window in thought. She looked amazing Yoruichi thought as she watched her. She loved how her black hair fell softly against her pale skin and how her silver eyes seem to flash with a passion that Yoruichi wished Soi Fong would feel towards her. She was so focused on looking at her she didn't notice that she had driven into the other lane until Soi Fong turned and shouted loudly "Yoruichi look out!"_

_Yoruichi turned quickly to see a pair of headlights coming straight for them. Yoruichi swerved out of the way and back into their lane. Soi Fong looked pale as she clung to the seat that now had holes in the shape of Soi Fong's finger nails._

_---_

_Soi Fong nearly cried when she finally saw Urahara's house come into view. She swore to herself that she would never let Yoruichi drive her anywhere ever again. The party itself to Soi Fong was beyond boring but she assumed it must be just her because everyone else was having fun. Thought she didn't even want to admit it to herself there was one thing she did enjoy and that was watching Yoruchi dance even if it was with other people and not her. Her happiness came crashing down around her as she gazed away from Yoruichi to see her father scanning the crowd. He must have heard that there was a party here and figured that where she'd be if Yoruichi was her. She cursed herself for getting dragged into this as he saw her. He crossed room and grabbed her tightly by her arm until she thought it was going to snap. He shouted loudly in her face making everyone turn off the music and go silent "What the hell do you think you're doing?!!"_

_Soi Fong winced as her arm throbbed "Dad, please let go you're--"_

_"Answer me, Soi Fong!!!"_

_"I'm sorry I was just--"_

_She felt hot tears stream down her face as she slapped her hard in the face. The sound of his Palm hitting her filled the silent room. Before she could even figure out what was going on Yoruichi and her in her arms while Kuukaku and Urahara stood between them and her father. Urahara spoke quietly and coldly as he gazed at her father with his hat shadowing over his eyes "You are not welcome in my house. I suggest you leave."_

_Her father stood still "She is my daughter and I will do whatever I damn well--"_

_"You ever touch her again and I swear I will kill you." He looked down to see Kuukaku shaking and speaking to him in a dangerously low voice "You have no right to touch her. I will make you suffer an agonizing end if I even believe that you are going to touch her."_

_Despite her only having one arm Kuukaku was not weak or helpless and could quite possibly take the man out in the blink of an eye. She like her brother, were always in fights and she knew exactly what she could do to him and would if she ever found out that he had hit her again. She wasn't very close to Soi Fong like she was to Yoruichi but that didn't mean she wouldn't protect her. After all anyone Yoruichi actually like was defiantly worth it._

Yoruichi sighed as she sat down on the grass waiting for things to calm down inside. She had just felt herself relax when Soi Fong suddenly grabbed her "Yoruichi, is that who I think it is?"

Yoruichi sat up to see a pair of blue eyes watching them from across the street.


	8. Blue eyes

**A/N: I know it's been forever but I just haven't felt like updating... TT-TT I'm thinking about switching the rating to mature cuz Soi Fong has a bad mouth but I'm not sure. **

**Chapter 8: Blue eyes**

The small candle that was lit on the desk beside the window shinned on Soi Fong's face as she gazed out to window and across the street. A pair of bright blue eyes that belonged to a man that they had once believed dead stared towards the house as if he could burn it down with his mind. She jumped a little as she felt Yoruichi suddenly tug on the sleeve of her hoodie. "Is he still out there?"

Soi Fong nodded and continued to watch him. Yoruichi sighed and leaned her head against Soi Fong's side. Soi Fong tensed a little then relaxed. She briefly looked down at the dark-skinned woman only to find herself blushing so she looked back out the window. Yoruichi smirked at her but didn't say anything. Kuukaku had already gone to bed after she had gotten through with her brother who was also sound asleep. They hadn't told anyone why they had came rushing into the house despite Kuukaku's rage or why they both refused to look at each other. After the others had left the room they came rushing towards the window to watch the man.

Yoruichi had a feeling that she had seen him somewhere besides the recent events but she couldn't remember where. Soi Fong's voice made Yoruichi jump as it cut through the silence. "Hey Yoruichi, isn't he the one who sent you that valentines card when you where 16?"

Yoruichi thought for a moment before it hit her "Oh yeah, he was that creepy kid who kept stalking me! He sent me that really messed up card so I kicked his ass..."

Soi Fong nodded her head. "That's when he started stealing my homework and following me around asking me questions about you and asking where you lived..."

Yoruichi laughed a little "Yeah I remember that. You were so freaked out!"

"Like you said he was creepy. Plus I wasn't exactly used to people stalking me. They always did that to you, not me. I didn't know what to do."

"What do you think he wants now?"

"I don't know but I imagine he's probably pretty pissed off at us. I mean first you reject his "love" then you beat him up for stalking you, then you beat him up for stalking me, and now about 9 years later you try to kill him for basically the same thing."

"Hey, as I recall you're the one who tried to kill him!"

"I did not! I just...pushed him... besides, you're the one who tried to murder him with your shovel!

Yoruichi couldn't help but laugh "Okay, that's true..."

---

_Yoruichi grinned as she walked towards Soi Fong who had her face buried in her locker reading something. Soi Fong's face turned a deep shade of red as she heard someone come up behind her. Guessing who it was, Soi Fong quickly shoved the card back into her locker and slammed the door shut. "Hey Yoruichi." She said as she turned to face the purple haired girl. _

_"Hey Soi. Who was that from?"_

_Soi Fong shook her head quickly "No one!"_

_"Oh really? So then you won't mind if I read it?" Yoruichi went to reach for Soi Fong's locker but she jumped in front of it before she could touch it._

_"No! I mean... It's not important, besides we'll be late for class..."_

_Yoruichi chuckled softly and ruffled The small girls hair. "Fine, don't tell me."_

_The two girls walked side by side as they headed for their classes. Soi Fong watched as Yoruichi pulled a pink card out of her bag. Yoruichi handed it to her with a slightly annoyed look on her face "I found this in my locker this morning. Read it."_

_Soi Fong looked up at Yoruichi for a moment confused as to why she had to read her valentine's day cards but complied. "I have admired you all this time and you have never noticed me. I always try to get your attention but you still ignore me. I even helped you pick up your books the other day but you didn't even look or say anything to me. It's as if I don't exist. But today I'll MAKE you notice me."_

_Soi Fong looked down at the card discussed "Who the hell sent this to you?" _

_"No clue. I think it's that really freaky kid who always stares at me in geometry. I don't think you would have seen him he's in my grade but he's really creepy. His eyes scare me."_

_"Hey Yoruichi... isn't your class the other way? Why are you fallowing me?"_

_"Oh, I thought I would walk you to class. It is Valentine's day after all and you should be escorted to your class."_

_"Yoruichi you're going to be late!"_

_Yoruichi simply shrugged her shoulder. She was late all the time. It wasn't exactly something that concerned her._

_Soi Fong sighed and stared up at Yoruichi "Why does it always seem that I'm more interested in your grades and you getting into trouble more than you are?"_

_Yoruichi smirked "Cuz if you don't care then no one will. Happy Valentine's day Soi." Before Soi Fong could say anything else Yoruichi bent down and gave her a kiss on her cheek before running off to her class. Soi Fong stood there rooted to the spot with her face turning redder than she had ever thought possible. Yoruichi had kissed her. Sure it wasn't the kind that she had dreamt about but it was still a kiss. The thought made Soi Fong grin. _

---

_"Look, I'm not going to tell you where she is so leave me alone!" Soi Fong demanded as A boy much taller than her with striking blue eyes hovered over her. _

_"I just wanna know where she lives so we can study together I told you we have a project-" _

_"Do you think I'm stupid or something?! Yoruichi would never allow you to do a project with her let alone would she invite you into her house! She doesn't like you! She thinks you're a damn freak! Why don't you go the hell away and stalk someone else!!"_

_The boy slammed his hand on the locker to block Soi Fong from passing him "Damn it girl if you don't tell me where she lives I swear I'll beat the--"_

_"Fuck you! You think you can scare me?! You obviously have no clue who you're talking to! I'm not going to tell you where she lives!!" Soi Fong shouted loudly making several students stop walking and turn to face them._

_"Look you stupid bi--" he never got to finish his sentence before a strong pair of hands grabbed him and threw him to the ground. Before he could even realize what had happened Yoruichi was slamming her fists repeatedly into his face. _

_"Don't you ever threaten her!! I'll kill you, you bastard!!!" Yoruichi shouted at him as Soi Fong tried her hardest to pull Yoruichi of off him. Blood poured down his face from his nose and mouth as he tried to stand up to get away from Yoruichi. Teachers from near by classrooms came rushing out of their classes to brake up the fight which Soi Fong was thankful for. She had never realized how incredibly strong Yoruichi was until she was forced to hold her from someone she really wanted to hurt. _

_---_

"What was his name anyways?" Soi Fong asked Yoruichi as she snuggled closer to her for warmth without realizing it.

"I don't remember… by the way, who was that card from? You never told me."

Soi Fong looked a little annoyed and embossed as she mumbled in response.

"What?"

"Ganju…" Soi Fong said quietly as she buried her face in her hoodie.

"Are you serious??!! Oh my god!!!" Yoruichi fell over laughing hysterically. "Ganju??!!"

"Shut up!" Soi Fong shouted as her face turned red

"What did you tell him?" Yoruichi asked through her fits of giggles.

Soi Fong sighed a little "I told him that I was sorry but I had you…"

Yoruichi stopped giggling and looked shocked for a moment as Soi Fong's face turned even redder. Yoruichi couldn't help but grin as she snuggled closer to Soi Fong. "I told that creepy kid the same thing."


	9. What to do

**Chapter 9: What to do**

The entire house was silent as Kuukaku walked down the stairs and into the living room. She crept quietly through hoping not to wake up the two sleeping girls who where wrapped up tightly together in a blanket on her couch. She thought the sight was slightly cute and slightly sickening at the same time. She laughed a little as she looked over to see Yoruichi's hand had managed to make it half way up Soi Fong hoodie while she slept. Kuukaku didn't exactly know why but she had the urge to ruin thier comfortable sleep.

The kitchen tiled were cold and made Kuukaku shiver as the one armed woman set a glass down in the sink in order to use her arm to turn on the facet. Once the tall glass was completely full she turned it off and carried the glass into the living room. She grinned broadly as she stood behind the couch facing the sleeping girls. Her grin broadened as she dumped the entire glass of water on them. "Raise and shine babies!!!"

Sure she had gotten her couch wet in the process but seeing their faces as they awoke to a splash of cold water and watching Soi Fong fell off the couch in panic was completely worth it. "What the hell??!!!" Soi Fong shouted as she tried to unscramble herself from the tangle of blankets that fell with her. Yoruichi had shot straight up and was looking wildly around as if she had be attacked. Her hair clung to her face giving her the looked of a drowned cat. "Damn it Kuukaku, what the hell was that for??!!"

Kuukaku threw her head back in laughter "You should see yourself Shihouin! You look like an angry cat who was thrown in a pond!!!"

Yoruichi glared under her mess of bangs at her friend and gave a low growl. Soi Fong, who had just untangled herself, stood up as fast as she could and ran towards the bathroom. Yoruichi and Kuukaku both stared at each other for a moment before looking back at the bathroom door that Soi Fong had slammed shut behind her. "What's up with her?" Kuukaku asked Yoruichi with a slight look of concern.

"No clue… I don't think she would get this upset of some water… I'll go check on her." Yoruichi stood up and walked towards the bathroom. Kuukaku stayed back having a slight fear that she may have actually upset the girl.

"Soi, open the door." Yoruichi said softly after trying to open it herself but finding it locked. To her satisfaction she heard the lock click on the other side. Yoruichi walked in to find a red faced, wet looking Soi Fong sitting on the toilet seat.

"What are we going to do Yoruichi?"

"Well first we're going to change our clothes, dry off, then kick Kuukaku's ass."

Soi Fong glared up at her "I meant about that guy!"

Trying to pretend she had forgotten Yoruichi replied "Oh yeah…" she had been trying to avoid the subject.

"What if he goes the police?" Soi Fong asked desperately.

Yoruichi had a strangely blank expression on her face as she replied "Well, I already told you we'd have to kill him."

"Yoruichi, you cant be serious!"

"I am."

"But Urahara said--"

"I don't give a damn what he says! He's not the one who going to get arrested!"

"Great so when can spend a few years in jail for attempted murder or out whole lives for actual murder!"

"That's only if we get caught."

Soi Fong stared at her bewildered "Yoruichi, it's murder!!"

"Yeah I know. We've already done this twice before all we have to do is make sure he stays dead this time."

"No! Forget it Yoruichi! I'm not going to kill him!"

"Fine, then what do you propose we do?"

"We should just wait and see what happens."

---

Soi Fong sighed as she stepped across the street and was glad to see the Shiba house through the darkness. Yoruichi had been taken to the hospital by Urahara and Kuukaku while Soi Fong was at school and she didn't have a car. Ganju did have a car but his license had been suspended when he was pulled over for drinking with his gang. So poor Soi Fong was left to walk to the store, pick up food for everyone (mostly Yoruichi) and walk back to the house. By the time Soi Fong had gotten the groceries and came even close to the Shiba house it was already dark outside.

The light snow that had fallen crunched under Soi Fong's feet as she tried to pick up her pace. She wanted to get to the house as fast as she could, get warm, and call the hospital to check on Yoruichi. Soi Fong didn't actually know why they had taken Yoruichi to the hospital. She had gotten a message from one of her professors who Kuukaku had said to tell her that they had taken her and she needed to pick up food. She was running over the possibilities of what could have been wrong in her head we she suddenly found herself falling to the cold ground and bags of food flying out of her arms. Soi Fong tried to raise herself back up when a heavy body placed itself upon hers. Soi Fong was about to attempt to push the guy off when she felt a cold metal blade rest against her neck. Soi Fong's brain seemed to freeze as the man breathed slowly in her ear. "Do you have any idea what its like to watch Yoruichi with you? I mean why in God's name would she want to be with you when I would give her anything she wanted!! I would treat her like queen!! I bet she doesn't even know my name! It's James! James Davis! Why the hell would she turn me down to be with someone as pathetic as you?! I mean look at you! You're a mess! She may not know what you're actually like but I do! I watched you after she disappeared knowing that she would come back to you eventually! I just didn't think it would take so many years! I hated waiting for so long and watching you! I know all of your secrets and I know everything about you! I know that your favorite animal is a black cat and that you have a stuffed one that you cuddle with every night and a real one named Poe and I even know that you tried to kill yourself last year! I watched you! You were sitting there in your bathtub with Poe purring as he laid on the edge of the tub! I watched you take every last one of those pills and down it with Vodka! I was there! How do you think they found you Soi Fong?! Did you think that the cat had dialed Kuukaku's phone number?! No! I knew that if you were dead Yoruichi would never have a reason to come back from where ever the hell she was! I had to keep you alive!" Soi Fong listened as he screamed at her. She couldn't believe she had never noticed him. Then again she never noticed him at school either. No one ever did.

He grinned insanely as he pushed the sleeves up on Soi Fong's hoddie. He traced his fingers over the light scars that ran along her wrists in rows. "I watched you make every one of those… You always looked so pretty as your blood ran down your arms. I bet Yoruichi would look even prettier covered in blood…"

Those words seemed to snap at something in Soi Fong's brain. Suddenly she didn't care if he had a knife to her throat or not. "You touch her and I'll fucking kill you!!"

The man grinned and leaned even closer to Soi Fong's face "Aww did I upset you?"

Soi Fong suddenly elbowed him hard in the ribs and flung him off of her. He held his side for a moment before trying to grab her as she stood. She punched him hard in the face and busted his nose. She was about to hit him again when he took off running. Before Soi Fong could think about it she ran after him at full speed completely prepared to kill him when she caught up to him.

Soi Fong had almost caught up to him when she ran into something very hard that knocked her off her feet. Her head slammed into the ground and the world became black.

---

"So what did you run into?" Yoruichi asked as the doctor finished cutting the stitches from Yoruichi's head.

Soi Fong blushed deeply "A parked car…"

Yoruichi giggled frantically "You ran into a parked car??!!"

"Shut up!! It was dark and hard to see!!!"

Yoruichi waited until the doctor left the room who had been examining her cut before turning back to Soi Fong. "So It's agreed then?"

Soi Fong nodded "Tomorrow night, we'll wait for him to come to the house using me as bait then you'll knock him out."

Yoruichi nodded "Then we'll take him out to where we buried him and then we'll kill him."e


	10. The murder of James Davis

**A/N: Please review!! Me will loves you forever!!**

**Chapter 10: The murder of James Davis**

**The moon set an eerie glow down on Soi Fong as she sat on the swing and watched her breath come out as fog. Her hands felt like they were frozen to the chains that held the swing together. She felt her body tense as she heard the frozen ground crunch behind her. She pretended not to hear as the foot steps came closer. She held her breath as she felt the familiar feeling of cold steel against her throat. "Well, look who I found all alone. You weren't very nice to me the last time we met…" **

**Soi Fong tried her hardest not to turn around and snap the guys neck. "What, do you want an apology?" **

**She could almost feel him grinning behind her. James didn't notice the much quieter footsteps than his own approach him leaned down close to Soi Fong. Yoruichi held The baseball bat ready as if the swing at a fast ball. The second he moved his head away from Soi Fong's she swung. There was a sickening crack and he fell to the ground. Yoruichi hovered over him for a moment as a large bruise was already beginning to form on the side of his head. Soi Fong jumped off the swing and came around to where Yoruichi was bent down over James. "Help me lift him into the car."**

**--**

**The car motor was the only thing that could be heard as Yoruichi sped down the highway. Soi Fong jumped as a loud banging sound interrupted the silence from the trunk. Yoruichi kept her eyes on the road without blinking. **

**Yoruichi made a sudden turn onto a dirt road making Soi Fong fall against Yoruichi. Soi Fong blushed as she sat back up and stared out the window. As the road got smaller and smaller, Yoruichi began to slow down. When they finally came to a stop the where in a field in the middle of no where. **

**Both of the girls got out of the car silently. Yoruichi walked to the back of the car and opened the trunk. James was tied and gagged next to a shovel and Yoruichi's bat. Yoruichi handed the shovel to Soi Fong. "go ahead and start digging a hole… I'll take care of him." Soi Fong looked slightly pale as she nodded and took the shovel. **

**The shovel struck the ground hard as Soi Fong tried to concentrate on digging. A loud cracking sound make Soi Fong flinch. The sound of the bat repeatedly slamming against James made Soi Fong feel sick. **

**Yoruichi swung the bat as hard as she could down on him. She could hear him scream in pain through the gag. Yoruichi hit him again and again until he was barely conscious then took one last hard swing at his head. His skull cracked open and blood splattered all over Yoruichi's face. Yoruichi looked down at him in disgust before grabbing his feet and dragging him towards the hole Soi Fong was still digging. **

**Soi Fong tried not to look up at Yoruichi who was covered in James' blood. Without saying a word Yoruichi grabbed the shovel from Soi Fong and started to finish the hole. Soi Fong made no objections as she sat down far away from James' body to distract herself by examine the blisters forming on her hands. She had dug over half the hole herself which was now about four feet deep. The wanted to make sure he stayed buried this time. **

**When the hole was about six or seven feet deep, Yoruichi stopped and had Soi Fong help her out of the hole. Yoruichi grabbed James' body and pushed it into the hole and began to start replacing the dirt. Soi Fong felt suddenly useless as she sat there and watched she suddenly admired how strong Yoruichi was. The sweat on Yoruichi's back that sunk through her shirt only seemed to make her seem even stronger even though normally Soi Fong would have thought only about how bad Yoruichi must smell from sweating some much. Soi Fong had never really noticed how big Yoruichi's muscles were either. They weren't big enough to make her unattractive or to manly but only seemed to make her appear more dangerous. Her long legs were also muscular and made her the fastest person Soi Fong or anyone had ever seen. Her dark skin made her bright golden eyes stand out and her purple hair seemed to almost mix with her skin when it laid against her back. Soi Fong began to wonder what Yoruichi would look like naked. **

**Yoruichi turned around to catch Soi Fong staring at her who quickly looked away when she realized that Yoruichi was sating back at her. Yoruichi couldn't help but smirk a little as she gave the now filled up hole one last pat with the shovel. "So, wanna get some ice cream?"**


	11. Suspicious

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed me loves you!! **

**Chapter 11****: Suspicious **

**Kuukaku sighed as she stepped out of the shower and the trapped steam came pouring out behind her. She felt suddenly cold as her bare feet touched the tiles on the floor. The one armed women made sure her towel was securely around her before reaching out to grab her hairbrush. A loud crash from down stairs made her stop.**

**Kuukaku ran down the stairs in nothing but her towel and into the living room. Yoruichi and Soi Fong looked up at her shocked as Kuukaku came closer to them looking equally surprised. Both of the girls were covered in dirt and Soi Fong had a had a shovel in her hand while Yoruichi was covered in blood. **

**For once in her life Kuukaku seemed at a loss for words. A moment of silence passed before she said anything. "I don't even want to know. Just get up stairs and clean up before you ruin my carpet." **

**Yoruichi and Soi Fong both nodded and were about to head upstairs until they heard someone coming down. Kuukaku quickly shoved the two girls into the kitchen and closed the door. Whatever Yoruichi and Soi Fong were doing was clearly not good and Kuukaku would prefer it remained a secret for everyone else including Urahara. **

**As Urahara came down the stairs Kuukaku noticed a small stain of dirt on the floor. Deciding Urahara being who he was would probably notice it, Kuukaku quickly sat down on it.**

**Urahara rubbed his tired looking eyes as he came down the stairs. "What was that noise… and why are you sitting in front of the door in a towel?"**

"**um… well ya see, I realized after I got out of the shower that I left the door unlooked and so I came down here too lock it and I tripped." Kuukaku reached up and locked the door. "See, all better now."**

**Urahara looked unconvinced but nodded "Here let me help you up…" He offered his hand out.**

"**No! I mean uh… this towels kinda short and if I stand I'm afraid you might see more than you should. So I'll get up when you leave." **

**Urahara frowned "Sure… okay. Have Yoruichi and Soi Fong came back yet?"**

"**Uh, no. Yoruichi called and said that her and Soi Fong were spending the night at Soi Fong's apartment for some privacy."**

"**I didn't hear the phone ring."**

"**It was on my cell phone."**

"**But you were in the shower how did you hear it when your cell phones in the kitchen charging?"**

"**She called earlier!"**

"**Then why did you tell me that you didn't know where they were?"**

**Kuukaku looked like she was going to reach up and kill him. "I forgot."**

"**And you just suddenly remembered after screaming about them being late?"**

"**Yes!" Why couldn't he just shut up and go away?**

"**Alright well why did Soi Fong suddenly decide it was okay for Yoruichi and her to stay the night some where alone when she was so reluctant to do so before?"**

"**How should I know?! Soi is a strange kid, she's not supposed to make sense!"**

**--**

**Soi Fong glared at the door while Yoruichi tried not to laugh . She wasn't strange… right?**

"**Damn it Urahara stop questioning me and go back to bed!!" Kuukaku shouted loudly and Yoruichi looked like she was about to die from trying to contain her laughter as she and Soi Fong listened at the door.**

**As they listened for Urahara's foot steps to go back up the stairs Yoruichi opened the door. Kuukaku was on them in an instant "Get ur asses upstairs and take a shower then go straight to bed and don't leave your room until I come and get you tomorrow. We are going to have a serious talk about whatever the hell you to have done!" Kuukaku whispered in a cold and commanding voice. **

**Neither of the girls dared to argue with her and quickly ran upstairs as quietly as they could. Soi Fong was about to let Yoruichi go into the bathroom first and take her shower but Kuukaku stopped them. "No, just take on together and get it over with quickly. I want you two out of their and in your room as soon as possible. I don't want anyone to notice you guys in the shower."**

**Soi Fong looked like she was going to faint "B-but I can't take a shower with her!"**

"**Why not?" Yoruichi asked. **

"**Because I.." Soi Fong's face was quickly turning a dark shade of red.**

**Kuukaku glared "In. Now." She pointed towards the bathroom door.**

**Soi Fong looked like she was going to cry or faint… or both as she rushed into the bathroom with Yoruichi close behind her.**

**Soi Fong's face turned even redder as Yoruichi started stripping. "Aren't you gonna get undressed?" She asked Soi Fong as she flung her shirt off.**

**Soi Fong shock her head quickly as she tried not to watch Yoruichi start to take off her bra. "You can take one first…" **

"**But Kuukaku said--"**

**Yoruichi never finished her sentence as Soi Fong glared at her. "Relax I was kidding!" Yoruichi said even though she wasn't. She really wanted Soi Fong to take a shower with her but she wasn't going to press it. Soi Fong had enough tonight and Yoruichi didn't want to stress her out even more.**

**Soi Fong turned around and pretended to be interested in the state of the rug at her feet as Yoruichi's bra was the next item to be thrown on her pile of dirty, bloody, smelly, clothes. Soi Fong didn't think her face could turn any redder but was proven wrong as Yoruichi removed her pants leaving her in nothing but her black underwear. Her face turned yet another shade of red as she found herself wishing it had been a thong. **

**Yoruichi smirked as Soi Fong's face got redder every time a new layer of her clothes were removed. As she hooked her thumbs under the edges of her underwear and began to pull down Soi Fong's face had turned a dark shade of maroon. Yoruichi laughed a little as her underwear hit the floor and she bent over to turn on the shower. She didn't know why Soi Fong seemed so embarrassed. She had seen Yoruichi naked before. Then again Yoruichi was a lot less developed then. "Hey Soi, remember that time you walked in on me in my room while I was getting dressed," Soi Fong looked horrified by the memory, "and you damn near fainted?"**

**Soi Fong mumbled something in response which Yoruichi assumed was either something rude or her apologizing for the millionth time for it. Yoruichi smirked and ignored Soi Fong's response as she climbed into the shower. **

**It wasn't long before seem had once again cover Kuukaku's new mirror and the small window. It made Soi Fong feel relaxed as she sat against the wall will Yoruichi tried to scrub the dried blood from under her fingernails. She felt tired and soon fell asleep. She woke up with Yoruichi tits in her face. Her face instantly turned red again. "Y-y-yoruichi??"**

**Yoruichi grinned "It's your turn to get in the shower sleepy."**

**Soi Fong couldn't stop blushing as she felt Yoruichi's eyes on her why she undressed. She covered her small breasts as she quickly hopped in the shower. Yoruichi felt slightly disappointed but she hadn't really expected Soi Fong to take her time undressing like she had. **

**Soi Fong gave a yelp as cold water rushed down her back. "Yoruichi you used all the hot water!!"**

**Yoruichi giggled hysterically "I'm sorry!!"**

"**Screw you Yoruichi!" she shouted as she tried to hurry and scrub the dirt off of her so she could get out as soon as possible. **

**Yoruichi continued to laugh as she heard Soi Fong scurrying around in the cold water.**

**Both girls froze as a knock came at the bathroom door. Yoruichi stared at the door and Soi Fong stepped away from the cold water. Urahara's voice came from behind the door. "Yoruichi, Soi Fong, are you in there?"**

**Yoruichi thought about ignoring him but she figured it would be useless to pretend they weren't in there. "Yeah."**

"**I thought you two were staying at Soi's apartment tonight."**

"**um, it was too cold because the heater is broke so we came back."**

"**Oh, okay… So why are you guys in there together?" **

"**We're having sex."**

"**Yoruichi!!" Soi Fong shouted in a horrified voice.**

**Yoruichi giggled "We just wanted to keep each other company while in the shower."**

"**Alrighty then…I'll leave you two to that then…" Urahara said as he backed away from the door and headed for his room. There was defiantly something going on here and he was going to figure it out. **


	12. The Detective

**A/N****: Reviews please!! (I think I got the Miranda Rights correct but I'm not sure. Someone tell me if I'm wrong so I can fix it please)**

**Chapter 12:**** The Detective**

Yoruichi's fingers gripped the steering wheel so tightly Soi Fong thought it would snap. Her golden eyes were locked on the cop car that was being filled with gas at the pump next to hers. Soi Fong's face was even paler than usual as the cop got out of his car and walked into the gas station. "Okay…I'll fill up the car and you go in and pay for the gas."

"Why do I have to go in?!" Soi Fong demanded as Yoruichi made to get out of the car. "Because you're cute and innocent. He'll never suspect you."

"That's bullshit! I'm the one with the criminal record! You should go!"

"But you have that cute blushing thing you do when you're nervous! He'll be too busy thinking about how cute you are rather than weather or not you've gotten away with murder recently!"

"Okay, first of all you killed him, not me! Secondly you're the only one who finds me cute!!"

"That's not true!! Kuukaku and I were just talking about how adorable you are just the other day. Besides, you are an accessory to the crime so you'll be charged just as heavily as me!"

Soi Fong began to blush deeply as she got out of the car. "I'm not going in!" "Well neither am I!"

"Um, is there a problem?" Yoruichi looked like a cat who's tail had been stepped on by a 500 pound troll as she turned around to see the police officer standing behind her. "There's no problem!" Yoruichi shouted, her voice coming to a higher pitch. "We haven't done anything I swear!!"

Soi Fong's head fell against the roof of the car as Yoruichi shouted at the cop. She couldn't believe her! Yoruichi had her moments where she didn't seem to bright despite her actually being very intelligent but this was just too much for her to bare. "You know what Yoruichi, why don't you go in and pay for the gas…"

Yoruichi nodded quickly and ran into the store. Soi Fong sighed and looked up at the cop. "I'm sorry, she's not right in the head. She got hit very hard with a metal pipe recently… She hadn't been the same since."

The police officer looked confused but nodded. "Well, you two have a nice day.." He said as he walked back to his car.

Soi Fong sighed and walked over to the pump and began filling the car.

Kuukaku glared down evilly as Yoruichi stretched out lazily on her couch. Soi Fong was sitting on the floor in front of the couch playing some sort of video game that involved her stealing cars.

She couldn't believe that they were just sitting around while she was scrubbing the house clean all by herself. Kuukaku stormed over to the T.V and unplugged it from the wall. "HEY!!" Soi Fong shouted loudly as the screen turned black.

Yoruichi lifted her head a little to see what she was yelling about but immediately buried her head back in the cushion when she saw Kuukaku glaring down at them. "You two need to get ur asses up and help me clean this house!! If you two are going to stay here and mooch off of me you had better start cleaning up after yourselves!!" Yoruichi sighed into the cushion "I thought people were supposed to treat quests with respect and what not…"

Kuukaku glared coldly at Yoruichi and Soi Fong dived out of her way knowing Yoruichi would not go unpunished for her comment.

Yoruichi yelped and leapt off the couch as Kuukaku began to beat her with the broom she had been sweeping the kitchen with. A knock on the front door made the two stop in their tracks. Soi Fong scurried over to the window and jumped away from it almost as soon as she looked out. "It's a cop!" She said quietly.

Kuukaku's face turned slightly green while Yoruichi looked frantically around as if trying to find an exit. A second knock came before Kuukaku decided to open the door. "May I help you…?" She asked him as innocently as she could which only made her seem guiltier.

"I'm looking for a Shihouin Yoruichi."

"Umm… give me a moment." Kuukaku slammed the door in his face and turned to Yoruichi. "Okay just stay calm alright? You can do this."

Yoruichi was shaking her head frantically as Kuukaku turned to open the door again. "She's right here." Kuukaku said she let the cop in. He looked slightly annoyed with her after she had slammed the door his face but he didn't say anything.

"Miss. Shihouin?" He asked as he approached Yoruichi. She nodded her head a little. "Have you seen this man?" He asked her as he held up a picture of James. Yoruichi shock her head frantically. The cop placed the photo back in his pocket. "We found his body buried in a field a few miles from here." Yoruichi's face suddenly paled. "Are you alright?"

Yoruichi suddenly burst into tears and fell on the couch. Soi Fong figured she was just nervous more than anything but the cop seemed to take it as though she was upset about him being dead. "I'm sorry but I need you to tell me anything you know about it. I heard you two had some… history." Yoruichi began sobbing even louder. Soi Fong put on the most sympathetic face she could even though she wanted to slap her as she sat down next to her. The policeman looked nervous as he tried to question her. "Miss… I need you to tell me about him."

Yoruichi's sobs only got louder. "He had a crush on her in high school and he threatened us a couple of times but that's it." Soi Fong told him as she placed her hand on Yoruichi's shoulder. The cop seemed thankful to have someone else to talk to. "Did you guys ever fight?"

"Not really…well once. Yoruichi beat him up for threatening me but he left us alone after that."

The cop looked like he was having a hard time believing that the crying girl in front of him could beat up anyone. "I see. Well, I'm sorry to bother you. I hope you feel better." He said to Yoruichi as he stood up to leave. He looked as though he couldn't wait to get out of that mad house.

Kuukaku glared at Yoruichi after she watched the cop pull out from the window and once again picked up the broom. Soi Fong looked horrified as Kuukaku began hitting Yoruichi with it as though she intended to kill her. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU??"

Urahara listened closely from the stairs as Kuukaku continued her assault on poor Yoruichi. "Now he's gonna send more cops back here after what you just did!! He's gonna think we're insane! Hell, we're probably now the number one suspects on his list!!"

"I'm sorry!!" Yoruichi shouted and wrapped her arms around her head to prevent further damage.

"You will be when I'm done with you!!"

Urahara sighed as he laid in his bed lost in thought. He had known they had been up to something he just hadn't thought it would be this serious. He had to come up with a way to fix this mess or all three of the girls would end up and jail. Yoruichi for murder, Soi Fong for being an accessory, and Kuukaku for withholding evidence. Hell he'd probably get arrested too for letting this madness continue for so long.

The kitchen was silent as everyone chewed slowly on their food. Yoruichi was thinking about how cute Soi Fong looked bundled up in her hoodie and how she would look even cuter if she took it off to reveal no other clothing under it, Kuukaku was thinking about buying a new flat screen T.V, Soi Fong was thinking about what to tell the police the next time they came, and Urahara was trying to think of someone to frame for the murder his friends committed.

All four friends jumped at the sound of pounding on the door. They all fallowed Kuukaku to see who was at the house so late. Kuukaku suddenly found herself being shoved aside as a man with blonde hair made his way into the house. Yoruichi barely caught Kuukaku as police officers fallowed the man through. Yoruichi was about to start shouting at them before being shocked into silence. One of the police officers were placing a pair of handcuffs on Urahara. "My name is Detective Smith. Urahara Kisuke, you are now under arrest for the murder of James Davis. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney and one will be appointed to you if you cannot afford one."

They lead Urahara out of the house without saying anything to the girls and slammed the door. "They can't do that! They didn't have a warrant to come in here!! They had no right to come in here and take him!! Plus he's innocent!" Kuukaku shouted in rage as she gained her balance.

"Don't worry, we'll fix this somehow…" Soi Fong tried reassuring her.

Yoruichi glared coldly at the door where they had taken one of her best friends. First she was going to find out why they arrested him and fix it, then she was going to figure out if someone framed him, then if she figured out that someone had, she was going to have a new body to burry.


	13. Ganju’s insight

A/N: Poor Ganju gets bullied . Reviews! And yes, Aizen has to be the bad guy or things just aren't right. And I know I'm a bad person for not updating in I cant even remember how long…..

Chapter 13: Ganju's insight

Smoke circled over their heads as they sat quietly around the kitchen table. Soi Fong and Yoruichi sat close to each other as they watched Kuukaku and Ganju who sat across from each other. Kuukaku put out her cigarette that had been smoked until the filter began to burn and reach over to her nearly empty pack to grab another one. Ganju watched fearfully as the flame of Kuukaku's lighter lit up her face and the end of her cigarette. "Do you understand why I have called you down here?" Kuukaku asked her brother in an uncharacteristically calm voice.

Ganju shook his head frantically.

"I think it's time we had a talk about the people you've been hanging out with."

Ganju tried quickly to change the subject. "Where's Urahara?"

"He was arrested for something he didn't do and don't change the subject." Kuukaku said with a glance at Yoruichi and Soi.

Ganju looked like he was about to ask something else before Kuukaku held up her hand. He instantly went quiet and stared at his evil big sister with fear. Kuukaku took a drag of her cigarette before looking at him. " I want you to find out anything you can from your gang about a man named James Davis and anything they know or think they know about his death."

The man nodded his head as he stood to leave to fulfill his mission. "Oh, and Ganju…" Ganju turned to look back at his sister "Don't bother coming home if you don't find out anything."

* * *

The flames reflected in Yoruichi's eyes as she stared at the burning pile of clothes in front of her. She had decided to burn the clothes they had worn both times they buried James so she could have something to destroy and the get rid of any evidence the clothes still carried.

Soi Fong watched Yoruichi quietly who was sitting in front of the burning clothes. They were out in the middle of no where so no one would see them. Yoruichi had been unusually quiet since they had arrived. She sat with her arms wrapped around her legs and her head resting on her knees. Soi Fong thought this position looked uncomfortable but if it was Yoruichi wasn't showing it.

The smaller girl could barely be seen in the nights cover as she walked over and sat next to Yoruichi. Yoruichi quickly put on a grin as she noticed Soi sitting next to her. "Hey there!"

Soi Fong frowned "…Yoruichi, are you okay?"

"Of course I am." Yoruichi said with a look of confusion on her face.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm alright." She said with a smile that seemed less false.

Soi Fong didn't looked convinced but nodded her head and turned to stare at the fire.

"Hey Soi…"

"Hm?"

"….Would you wanna, ya know… come to live with me and Urahara after you graduate? Assuming of course we manage to get him out if jail…"

Soi Fong's face lit up "you really want me to?"

"Yeah!" Yoruichi said, cheering up a little.

* * *

Soi Fong's face seemed to be permanently stuck in a smile for the next few days despite their situation. Soi Fong's happiness seemed to put Yoruichi in a better mood as well. Kuukaku had long ago decided both were either on some seriously good/bad drugs or were both criminally insane so their sudden playfulness to each other didn't seem to attract her attention. But their good moods were starting to fade as they grew more worried that Ganju had yet to return with any news. When Soi Fong's smile was finally starting to fade and Yoruichi's mood was worsening , Ganju turned up in the middle if the night.

Kuukaku ran to him from her bedroom upstairs as she heard him coming through the front door. Yoruichi, who had made a habit of sleeping on the couch to wait for him, bolted up. Soi Fong who had crept down the stairs earlier to sleep next to Yoruichi on the floor jumped up to turn the lights on.

As light fell across the room and landed on Ganju, Kuukaku's face paled. Ganju stood slumped over with large bruises and cuts all over his exposed skin and probably more underneath. Kuukaku's shock quickly faded as she brought her hand up and quickly smacked her brother upside the head. "What the hell did you do??"

Ganju didn't seem to mind his sisters abuse to much as he tried to stand up straighter. Kuukaku pushed Yoruichi off the couch and sat Ganju down on it. Yoruichi rubbed her butt and glared at Kuukaku as she got up. Ganju sighed a little. "Well, it turns out that not a lot of people know anything about his death, in fact most people didn't even know he was dead. The only thing anyone seems to know is that he was beat with what seemed to be a metal bat and was buried in a filed somewhere. Then again, no one seemed surprised that he was dead either. Turns out he was part of Aizen's gang. No one really lives long there…"

"Is he the one that did this to you??" Kuukaku asked angrily.

Ganju shock his head, "Nah, he would never do something so trivial himself… he had Gin do it." he said with slight pride that his sister was actually showing concern for him.

"Aizen…wait you mean one of the DJ.s from Infected Mushroom??" Yoruichi said confused.

The room went silent as Yoruichi's question seemed to soak in. Kuukaku gritted her teeth and closed her eyes while Soi Fong sighed and shook her head.

"What's Infected Mushroom??" Ganju asked her curiously.

"Their an Israeli psychedelic Trance DJ duo that--"

"Who cares??" Kuukaku shouted and pulled Ganju's head back to face her. "So, you think Aizen is responsible?"

Ganju nodded. "Definitely, he wouldn't have tried to get me to stop asking questions about him if he wasn't."

"Wait, who's Aizen??" Yoruichi asked.

Soi Fong sighed "We went to school with him. He was always hanging around with Gin and that other guy…"

"Tosen." Kuukaku said with a stern look at Yoruichi "Not only did we go to school with them but you had classes with them and even hung out with some of their friends."

"Oh yeah! He's the guy with the glasses!"

"Very good Yoruichi…anyways, if he's involved this could become dangerous."

Soi Fong nodded "But we can't just let him rot in jail…"

Kuukaku groaned "For the record I blame both of you!" She said with a glance at Yoruichi and Soi Fong who were standing closely next to each other.

"Why would he want to frame Urahara?" Yoruichi asked suddenly more serious.

"That's what we're going to find out."


End file.
